Missing you, Blaming you
by SonicHedgehog7
Summary: Months after the Metarex War, Tails is still missing Cosmo as the same reoccuring nightmare about it is haunting him. Sonic gets worried about him and tries to help but Tails does not want any help from him nor talk to him. Will everything be alright or will their Unbreakable Bond end forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was 8 months after the Metarex War and everything was returned to peace, every planet was restored to its original beauty and look and the whole galaxy was safe again thanks to Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Chris, Cream and Cheese, even the Chaotix, Rouge, Shadow and Eggman were included in the final battle. Few days later, Chris was sent back to his own world by Eggman who made a machine to take him home. During the final battle they lost a dear friend, Cosmo, who made an appearance to their world asking for their help to save the galaxy which they accepted and also wanted to recollect the Chaos Emeralds after Sonic used Chaos Control to send them away during a fight against their leader when in his super form. Everyone were sad and heartbroken when Cosmo sacrificed herself to save the galaxy, especially Tails who he and Cosmo had a really big connection with each other. Their friendship grew nearly every day and they loved each other as well.

Sonic was walking to Tails' House. It was 7:30pm and the stars were bright in the night sky. Sonic never saw Tails for 3 weeks and he was getting very worried about him and decided to check up on him. He then turned up outside and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Tails? Are you there?"

Sonic saw the lights on inside the house, so it was a sign that he was home. Sonic then turned the door knob and opened the door. It wasn't locked either. He walked inside and saw the light on in his room. Sonic walked towards it and heard someone sobbing and sniffing. He didn't like what he heard. He walked towards the sound and saw Tails crying, located in his bedroom.

"Tails what's wrong?" Sonic asked while worrying about him at the same time. Was Tails like this for the full 3 weeks or longer?

"Oh, hi Sonic." Tails said when he looked up seeing Sonic standing there with a worried face.

Sonic then saw Tails hugging a flower pot, which meant one thing, Cosmo's seed. Tails was hugging the flower pot really hard and close to his face.

"Tails please don't tell me that's Cosmo's seed." Sonic told him.

"Sorry Sonic but I'm getting the same nightmare over and over again." Tails said to him. Sonic then remembered the memory Tails was referring to, shooting the Sonic Power Cannon to Dark Oak when Sonic and Shadow were in their super form and Tails forced to shoot even when Cosmo was there.

"I'm sorry Tails but we knew what happened back then. Do you want me to help you by any chance?" Sonic asked.

"No."

"Are you sure Tails?"

"Sonic please go! I'm not in the mood to talk!" Tails snapped. Sonic never recalled Tails yelling or doing anything like that to him in his life. Right now Tails was hurting too much inside and nothing was going to heal it. Sonic then decided that he needed more time to himself and check up on him again as soon as possible.

"Um…sure. I'll see you tomorrow." Sonic then said to him.

Slowly walking away, Sonic then left Tails' room and headed outside. This was why Tails was locking himself up in his house not trying or forcing himself to see anyone to try calming down or even helping him, because he was just too depressed about what he did even if it took longer than 3 weeks to get over.

"That was odd. I can't believe this. I never thought Tails would be like this and not tell me and now he's not even letting me help. I'll talk to him first thing in the morning just to let him calm down a bit, if it actually helps."

Then Sonic ran back home. Tails was looking out the window watching Sonic run back home then returned to the flower pot that was sitting on the bedside table. He couldn't let this go. He also didn't want to shoot Cosmo when trying to save the galaxy but it she wanted the galaxy to be safe just like she wanted it too. The seed that was in the flower pot was all Sonic brought to him when he was searching for her but nothing else was left of her. Tails wanted the seed to grow and it was only growing a tiny bit.

"Why did you have to go Cosmo? I didn't want to shoot but you made and convinced me to do so. I know it was what you wanted but I didn't want to let you go. We could've had a happy life together with everyone else. I just wish Sonic didn't bring up the idea to use the Sonic Power Cannon but it was our only chance to defeat the Metarex. I'm so sorry Cosmo."

Tails started crying harder. Nothing right now like rethinking the event from the battle, telling himself that he was sorry and getting a visit from Sonic wasn't helping. He didn't mean to snap at Sonic from earlier as well but this was getting too much to cope at this very second.

Life was very hard for him now. He had no use to invent anything anymore because he thinks his inventions were now deadly. All of his inventions were great and it didn't mean any harm to Sonic and the others, well except when it's something to defeat Eggman with, but right now, Tails was thinking the hard way with it. Besides, he had nothing to create because his mind wasn't in thinking mode. Eggman wasn't attacking at all for some reason so there was no use to get him to force himself to create anything to fight back with. There was no sign of explosions outside or far away, no messages/letters from Eggman explaining his latest scheme, or even to citizens screaming for help. Tails was glad to have peace for a while but it still haunts him when he was up in space far away from home and losing the one who he cared about so much. Now there was no hope at all. Tails had enough of this so he said goodnight to Cosmo's seed, turned his lamp off and drifted off to sleep, hoping that the reoccurring nightmare didn't cause him anymore nightmares and make it a sound sleeping night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sonic, Knuckles and Vanilla were walking to Tails' House. Sonic wanted Knuckles and Vanilla to try talking to him and see what they could do. He roughly explained everything that have happened last night and hoping that Knuckles or Vanilla could help out more instead of Sonic getting yelled at.

"So this is what's happening? Tails going back to missing Cosmo? I thought he was over this." Knuckles said trying to recall everything Sonic said to him.

"Have you been talking to him Sonic?" Vanilla asked him.

"I tried to and ask Tails for help as well but he doesn't want any help or even talk to me about his troubles. That's why I brought you two with me to see if Tails will talk to you." Sonic explained to them.

Knuckles and Vanilla didn't like this. Tails would never ignore Sonic for that long and they both haven't seen him in over 3 weeks. Something was definitely up and they wanted to find out and help Sonic at the same time.

"Well let's see him." Knuckles then said.

Sonic, Knuckles and Vanilla then kept on walking to Tails' House.

Over with Tails, he was outside because he decided to plant Cosmo's seed in his garden so it could be healthy and hopefully grow a lot taller. He really missed her so much but hugging the flower pot really tight everyday wasn't going to help him relieve the pain. He needed someone to talk to him, to comfort him and help him out but Sonic wasn't fitting the bill for him because he thought he was the one who is to blame for all of this, but Tails couldn't recall why he was blaming Sonic.

Metres away, Sonic, Knuckles and Vanilla turned up and they saw Tails putting the pot with Cosmo's seed into the garden. Tails then looked up and saw Sonic, Knuckles and Vanilla approaching him.

"Hey Tails. How are you?" Knuckles asked softly.

"Not too bad." Tails said to Knuckles but he didn't have any anger within him when answering Knuckles' question.

"Tails if you need anything just tell me okay?" Vanilla explained to him.

"Thanks Miss Vanilla."

Sonic figured out that he was talking to Knuckles and Vanilla just fine, so he wasn't avoiding them or the others. But why is Tails refusing to talk to him?

"So Tails, I was wondering if you want to do something, just you and me." Sonic uncomfortably asked him.

"No."

There was the same answer again Tails gave to Sonic last night. Nothing was adding up. It must've been something Sonic accidently did wrong but he couldn't tell if he did it to upset Tails or not. Knuckles and Vanilla looked at Tails then turned to Sonic and didn't like the odds.

"Are you sure Tails? You can't just stay home." He asked again with the same uncomfortable feeling inside of him and was still very calm asking again.

"Sonic go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Tails shouted yet again to him.

Vanilla gasped as she heard Tails yell at Sonic like that. Knuckles was just speechless and had no other reaction to it. Sonic was right after all. Tails was being ignorant, depressed and completely aggressive to Sonic after the tragic incident.

"Tails! Don't you say that to Sonic when he's trying to help you!" Knuckles yelled as he was acting like his father.

"Look Knuckles, it's okay. I have to see Shadow anyway. See you all later… hopefully all of you." Sonic told him plus Vanilla and to Tails.

Sonic then ran off. Vanilla was looking at Tails while Knuckles watched Sonic run off in the distance. He tried to shout of his name but being that fast, he thought it was pointless. He didn't know why Sonic said he had to see Shadow. Maybe it was an excuse to get away from them and be alone. He then looked at Tails and then got pretty angry.

"Tails what has gotten into you?"

"Knuckles go and see Sonic while I take care of Tails." Vanilla softly told Knuckles. She was still calm about this but on the inside, she was pretty hurt. Knuckles wondered how Vanilla was being strong and handling this so easily. He then remembered what Vanilla just told him a few seconds ago but it seemed that he was lost in his thoughts.

"Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She answered.

"Okay then. See you both later."

Knuckles then went off to find Sonic with Vanilla still by Tails' side ready to have a little talk. As he was running, Knuckles then forgotten where Shadow lived. Why did he forget that so easily? Maybe he needed to think a little harder. He also wondered why Shadow had a home down here in the first place where he would sleep at Space Colony ARK, if he ever wanted to, or just disappear to somewhere else. Normally he would never sleep because he's the Ultimate Lifeform and he would keep referring to things he doesn't need to do. It was great to see Shadow on the good side after he and Sonic clarified them both as friends instead of rivals.

Knuckles was now getting worried about Sonic and his wellbeing. He wasn't doing very well right now because he heard the same similar answers twice in a row. Now Knuckles needed to make sure Sonic was alright and all of this wasn't getting to him. Maybe Tails was joking, but the way he sounded, it looked real. The only question he had in mind was why Tails would yell at Sonic and not to everybody else, including himself. Knuckles was going to have a good time figuring that out now because those questions were now jammed in his mind. Right now he had to try and forget them and keep looking for Sonic. He wished he was fast like Sonic, that was he could catch up to him sooner but he's just a guardian who can put up quite a punch to the enemies and use the power of the Master Emerald to help him. Knuckles then decided to glide for a bit as the wind was coming and let his legs rest for a bit so he then continued to find Sonic, and try to remember where Shadow lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Tails' House, Tails offered help from Vanilla to plant Cosmo's Seed into his garden since Vanilla was excellent with gardening. Right now she was remembering and thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago. She also couldn't believe that Tails would raise his voice at Sonic for reasons unknown to her. Vanilla was looking at Tails to his face but he wasn't looking back. The look on his face was unrecognisable to Vanilla because it looked like Tails was hiding his emotions. They didn't talk to each other ever since Tails offered Vanilla's help 4 minutes ago. It was time to break the silence and find out what was going on.

"Tails dear, are you feeling alright today?" Vanilla softly asked him.

"Yeah, just being quiet that's all."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um… sure if you like." Tails slowly answered. He had a feeling of what the question was going to be.

"I want to know why you yelled at Sonic. Did he do something wrong?" She asked Tails.

He really didn't have an answer to that still. He also didn't know exactly why he's refusing to talk to Sonic but he knew it was something that has upsetted him about Cosmo. Tails really wished this never happened.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Tails replied.

"But Tails I need to know. Right now I bet Sonic's feeling depressed and confused about you yelling at him."

"Miss Vanilla I appreciate the help you're giving me here and trying to understand what just happened, but I just don't feel like talking about this again." Tails explained to her.

Vanilla was out of options. Clearly it was going to be hard to try making Tails talk about what the problem was and figuring out how to fix it. Sometimes it was hard to get Tails to talk about things he didn't want to negotiate with because he was strict and smart enough to hide everything he wanted to be kept a secret. Vanilla then looked at the watch in her left wrist and then remembered that she left Cream and Cheese alone, but she was trustworthy for them to look after themselves.

"Tails I have to go now. I have Cream and Cheese home alone and I can't leave them there any longer without me with them. I'll see you later, okay?" Vanilla told him.

"That's okay Miss Vanilla I understand. Thanks for the help."

"It was my pleasure. See you later."

Vanilla then walked off back to her house to make sure Cream and Cheese were alright. Tails was finished planting the seed thanks to Vanilla's help and decided to head inside and just think to himself.

Meanwhile far away from Tails' House, Sonic was still running towards Shadow's House and he was still having a lot on his mind about Tails. He didn't understand why Tails got mad at him and especially not talking to him. That never happened in his life and he wanted answers to why Tails was mad at him. Did he do something wrong? Maybe it was something that got to his bad side. He then stopped his thoughts as he turned up outside Shadow's House.

"Sonic wait!" A familiar voice yelled out to him. Sonic knew the voice and turned around to see Knuckles running up to him. Sonic wondered how long he was running but he knew Knuckles wasn't as fast as Sonic so it was a long time for him.

"Knuckles?"

"Sonic you didn't have to leave like that." Knuckles said to Sonic as he was thinking of an excuse to leave.

"I actually have to see Shadow. He and I were thinking if we could catch up more today instead of fighting all the time." Sonic explained to him.

"Oh, well that's okay then" Knuckles said. He was glad to see Shadow have some use to spend time with everyone like Sonic instead of being all tough and everything, because it was what Shadow always did. Knuckles then needed to know how Sonic was feeling as he was lost in thoughts again. "Are you still depressed about this whole thing with Tails?"

"Knuckles I don't want to talk about it." Sonic told him.

Sonic then saw a letter addressed to him on the ground then picked it up. He saw that the letter was from Shadow. It said:

'_Not home right now, been called in by G.U.N. See you at your place after the mission.'_

Well that's a bummer, Sonic thought. Nearly all the time Shadow was called in to do missions for G.U.N and so was Rouge, which meant this was normal.

"Well it looks like I'm heading home."

"Why? I thought you came here to see Shadow?" Knuckles recalled.

"He got called in by G.U.N." Sonic answered.

"Oh. Anyway, do you want me to help you out with Tails?" Knuckles kindly asked him.

Knuckles needed to do everything he can to help out Sonic and Tails because the three were an unstoppable team when it comes to Eggman's latest schemes or other sorts of rivals showing their faces to them. That's why they were called Team Sonic and even team Heroes for a reason.

"Look Knuckles, I appreciate your help but I need some time alone. I'll see you later."

Sonic then ran off in the distance heading back home, but Knuckles saw that he wasn't running as fast as he used to run everyday. This was really making Knuckles worried.

"I don't like the looks of all this. I haven't seen Sonic this depressed before and somehow it worries me. Well he is my best friend so I should be worried. I better speak to Miss Vanilla about this, maybe she can help."

Knuckles then ran off from Shadow's House and headed over to see Vanilla. Knuckles didn't care how much running it was for him because he wanted to set everything straight so Sonic and Tails can go back to what they usually do together and that was what they do best. Knuckles knew the Master Emerald was off guard still but that didn't matter for him at this very moment. He then kept moving his legs harder and headed over to Vanilla's House.


End file.
